Bubble Bath
by usherhouse
Summary: a running e-mail conversation with Renee leads Bella to a final, yet necessary, decision.


**A/N Meyer owns Twilight**

**October 10****th****, 10:01 am**

Mom – calm down!

I've been a bit sick. Really sick if you want the truth.

I caught something on my honeymoon and it was nasty. I've been out of it forever. My head is a wreck and I can't keep any food down. Heck, it even made me paler that usual! I should have known not to have too much of a good thing!

I'll keep in touch

Love you much, Bella

**October 10****th****, 10:55am**

Bella

Charlie's been frantic. He was so worked up he was going to call in the State Police! I talked him out of it. I told him to leave you two alone!

You are your own woman and he shouldn't interfere like he wants. Men. He always was one to jump the gun.

I talked to him this morning and told him you sent me a message. That seemed to help a lot. He still grumbles that he knows something is wrong, but I told him, she has a doctor in the family and I think he knows what to do. So…back off, Charlie!

He didn't say much, Jacob just came over and it seemed important, so he had to go.

Mom

**October 12****th****, 5:12pm**

Bella

You adopted a daughter! You didn't tell me? I'm your Mom!

CALL ME!

Mom

**October 14****th****, 7:15am**

Bella

Let me talk to you! Answer the phone!

Who is she?

MOM

**October 16****th****, 9:18am**

Bella!

Just let me hear your voice. What is GOING ON!

MOM

**October 17****th****, 2:14 am**

Dear Mom-

Edward's brother and wife passed away in an accident. Both boys were adopted separately as children and lost touch after the adoption. He was contacted as the nearest living relative. I was given the choice. And I got to know her, and be with her, and love her, and that was all that was necessary. She is mine.

Renesmee is her name. I named her after you and Esme.

B

**October 17****th****, 7:15am**

Bella-

But, didn't she already have a name? Why not call her what her parents did? And where was this accident? What were the parents names? I bet Edward was shocked and it may have brought up some long buried unpleasant feelings. I have been reading about this sort of thing and I'd like to help.

What was Edward's brother's name? I'd love to do an astrology chart on him!

I'm so sorry, I forget, sometimes, I am sure it is hard on him to have his brother re-enter his life that way.

Charlie calls her Nessie. He adores her!

Charlie likes kids? Since when? HAHAHAHA!

I can't wait to see all of you.

I am going to make plans right now for a visit.

Mom

**October 17****th****, 7:22am**

Dear Mom-

Both Edward and I are deep into school right now. So I think a visit would be ill advised. I am going to take summer classes and we are going to Europe for a vacation prior to the next semester. I will think of when there would be a time better suited. I will let you know. I love you.

B

**November 24****th****, 8:14pm**

Bella-

Just sneaking away from the Thanksgiving table. Our friends and Phil's brothers and parents are here. It is a madhouse! I've got nieces and nephews getting into things and pulling things and trying to help!

Yeah, I remember, please, please, please, send me a photo of you and Edward and Ness. I miss you so.

Charlie tells me marriage suits you, he says you are just gorgeous and Ness is growing like weed.

**December 12, 8:23 pm**

I was going to surprise you. But I am the one who got surprised. I figured you'd go back to the Cullen's for Christmas break.

I don't know, Bella, but, I am . . . . . hurt. What happened? Where are you?

The house is empty. They left. They have been gone a long time.

Charlie was no help. He wasn't even there. He is on vacation. I met his girlfriend, Sue.

She was polite, but, just a little hesitant. I think she didn't want to tell me anything. Wouldn't he take her on his vacation? I'd give him the benefit of the doubt, but he could be thoughtless sometimes. Well, that is Sue's bag of dreams now. Call me.

Mom

**January 14****th****, 5:15pm**

You told me nothing.

I called Dartmouth, there is no Isabella Cullen registered. No Edward either.

Please don't let me think you lied. Why Bella, why?

I love you more than anything. That accounts for nothing?

I will not bother you for a while. Maybe you just need some new scenery, with a new child an all. I hope that is all it is.

I love you so much, Bella.

Mom

**January 28****th****, 7:02am**

Bella

Let' start this over, okay?

How are you? How have you been?

I am fine. Phil is still coaching and teaching at school, so we are stable ( finally!) here in Florida.

Phil talked to me yesterday and he brought up wanting to have a child. Can you believe that? At 39? I was shocked. I think I hurt his feelings because I laughed. I just couldn't help it, the idea is ridiculous.

I shouldn't say that. That wasn't nice. He's a good man. It is natural, I guess. I know he loves me and he would want a child. But that just isn't going to happen. I just don't have that kind of energy anymore.

Having you was the best thing I ever did. I remember your little feet, when I'd kiss them just to make you giggle. Giving you baths in the kitchen sink. I'd sometimes put too much soap in and you'd turn on the water and make suds. So high, you'd get lost in the bubbles. I'd pretend to dig you out of the soap bubble snow bank and go peek – a- boo when I'd get to see your beautiful eyes.

Your lovely hair.

You are all I needed Bella.

Love forever, Mom

**February 3****rd****, 10:11pm**

Bella-

Where are you?

Love forever, Mom

**February 28****th****, 7:09 am**

Bella-

I am pregnant!

Phil is the most happy I've ever seen him. He simply cannot contain himself! I am going to be a Mother again. I shouldn't admit this, but I am looking forward to it. Now that I'm older I think I can appreciate it more. All the little moments that went my too fast, that overwhelmed me and scared me. I will be the Mom I should have been to you.

The nausea I can do without. And me feet are swelling, I can't fit into most of my shoes. I have to admit they've come a long way in the way maternity clothes look, too. I am actually stylish for the first time in my life, can you just see that? Me?

But, well, Phil being a MAN, likes my boobs right now. I hate to tell him what is going to happen afterwards, but I will let him dream for a few months!

We will name her Danielle Marie Dwyer, he's already referring to her as Danny Dwyer. I hope he didn't secretly want a boy. If he did, she had better learn to throw a slider over the plate by the time she is in grade school!

Her room is painted and Phil got his first digital camera. He is sooooo excited!

Love, Mom

**February 28****th****, 10:11am**

Dearest Mom-

You will be contacted by our representative. An account has been set up for you and Danielle. Just remember the password is your SS #. There is more than enough for her education and more than enough for you and Phil.

I know pride will be involved, but please don't let it get in the way.

We have purchased your debt from the mortgage company and from your banks and automobile title holders. They have been paid. Our solicitor will confirm this when he arrives. His name is Mr. Jenks. The annuity payments will start arriving in about six weeks, to be deposited into a private account.

They will be in Danielle's name, but you will be executor and will be granted full use, access and rights to it to do as you wish.

There will be no tax issues. Mr. Jenks will administer all tax payments and preparations from his office, in accordance with the law.

Mom, I love you. Forever.

Goodbye.

B

**February 28****th****, 11:14 am**

BELLA!

**February, 28****th****, 11:14 am**

delivery failure notice https:/bswan/jsp?=/1000698/ht34\\ab-cder-jsp.- acct closed


End file.
